Godzilla: The Legend Reborn
by RynxXK5
Summary: After 1995, Godzilla was nothing more then a myth and legend. Twenty years have past, with peace and quiet, until a mysterious attack occurs in Pearl Harbor. A old nightmare awakens, not only to attack Japan but the World.


**Homecoming**

**Tokyo Bay, Japan, February 17****th**** 2015 8:45 p.m.**

Tokyo, once a bustling metropolis, was now reduced to nothing but a quiet ghost town. Military units were deployed all over the city, helping to prepare defensive positions and helping in getting the rest of the remaining civilian population out of the city. Most of the remaining people were small time crooks, looters taking advantage of a very grave situation in order to satisfy their greed. The mood all around was very dismal and full of doubt, this was not helped by the fact that a cold front had swept across Japan with snow falling all around.

The military personal in the Prime Ministers bunker continued to watch for any signs of Godzilla in the bay area, due to estimations, Godzilla was running late with his proposed trek into Tokyo. All over the bay area, patrol boats along with Sea Hawk Helicopters were monitoring the entire area, at the same time Skull Squadron was doing long range reconnaissance of the outer bay area. They had been stationed on the John C. Stennis Aircraft Carrier and were ordered to move out with the 345th Combined Arms Fleet when John was sent to Tokyo. Alex, Shawn, Kenichi, and Shiro were observing the entire operation in the bunker the Prime Minister had taken them to a few days before. Alex and Shawn had been holding on to what ever little bits of confidence they could muster, this was due to the fact the Prime Minister himself, had little confidence in the whole operation. It seemed that he had accepted defeat before the battle was even fought. Alex and Shawn on the other hand were looking forward to showing him that Godzilla was not unstoppable.

Kenichi and Shiro had been busy keeping Kenji informed on everything that was happening. Kenji, the head of the U.N.G.C.C, remained at Pearl Harbor to observe the construction and renovations to the headquarters. He had asked for his men to keep him well informed on all the developments that would occur. Shiro had been mainly working on keeping tabs on Godzilla during his advance. Unfortunately, this morning he had lost Godzilla's heat and radiation signature, there was no trace of it on any of his tracking satellites. This was something that didn't happen during the Second Hawaiian Incident or during the San Francisco Incident. He continued to try and locate the monster all throughout the day, but had little to no progress on doing so. The Prime Minister had barely come out of his main office in the bunker for the past three days. Hideki was deep in thought ever since he had locked himself in his own office, he hated the whole situation. To him it felt as if it was a waiting game, a game he didn't want to play. He now understood how his predecessors had felt under the threat of Godzilla's wrath; this feeling was a very uneasy feeling, a feeling of terrible dread. He was shaken out of his deep thought as a buzzer sounded on his desk.

"Prime Minister, we might have a situation developing outside the bay area." Alex said into the microphone.

"Alright I'll be out there in second" Hideki said as he stood up and straightened his suit.

He slowly walked toward his door, as he did it slid open and he walked out into the central command room. The room was full of military figures who were leaders of the military forces of the many nations that had come to support the defense effort. He looked around and proceeded to sit at the central chair, as he did his military leaders stood and bowed to him.

"At ease, what is the current situation?" Hideki said as he sat down and looked at the central monitor.

As he asked he heard a man's voice call into a microphone, it was the voice of Brian Shepard, the leader of Skull Squadron.

"This is Skull One reporting in, I have confirmed water split with dorsal fins about two miles from the Tokyo Bay Defense Line."

"Roger that, this is control unit one, you are to continue monitoring Godzilla and his progress towards the bay."

"Roger that, Skull One out."

"So he is finally here." Hideki mumbled as he stared down the table towards the military leaders.

"All defense posts are on the highest alert, and the fleets in the bay are on stand by to engage." Shawn said as he continued to look over his monitor.

"This is Grand Admiral Alex to all ships in the bay area, be ready for immediate contact, Godzilla is closing on your position."

Alex and Shawn were giving orders to their forces though the computer uplinks that were provided to them. They were getting all the pieces together for a combined assault on the monster in order to kill him in the bay. As they sounded off their orders, military figures were giving their orders to the forces they had brought with them. Within minutes the whole of Tokyo was alive with military forces organizing and moving to defensive positions all over the city. Aircraft of many different makes were now lifting off all over the bases in Japan. FA-22's were launching from the American bases as SU-37's along with the new Chinese MIG-44's were launching out of Japanese bases. The Russians and Chinese had stationed many different fighter wings in the past week all over Japan to help in the defense effort. As this was happening, a full battalion of M1A2 tanks had taken position all along the bay. Another battalion of mixed Coalition Tanks ranging from T-90's to Leopard's took positions around the bay area also. MLRS and artillery systems were being loaded and set up in the central parts of the city along with additional tank platoons to support them. A military power had assembled in Tokyo that had never been seen before in military history, the combined military's of many nations had together formed a defense that no other nation could challenge. It was now going to be put to its first and final test, it was do or die for everyone. Minutes felt like hours as everyone waited for Godzilla to appear, for the 345th Combined Arms Fleet, every second was filled with uneasiness.

**Onboard the Saratoga, 345****th**** Combined Arms Fleet, 9:05 p.m.**

John Rictor stared outside towards the ocean; his mood was very tense, this feeling was something new to him. In ordinary battle situations he was very calm and collective, but this situation was far from ordinary. He was about to take part in an operation against a monster that had decimated his forces weeks ago. He had encountered this monster with his crew before in a battle outside the Hawaiian Islands; he knew what was in store for the rest of the military forces stationed all over Japan. He was very scared for them, for their inexperience to the monsters great destructive power. He looked over at Marcus who was continuing to draw orders on his command console. The whole bridge was alive with chatter as reports and communications were coming in from all over Tokyo Bay. The defense line and all the forces in Tokyo were all reporting one hundred percent read, everyone was ready to face Godzilla.

"This is John to all ships, be ready to go loud as soon as his spines break the water's surface, we have to have him surface completely with his upper body to ensure maximum damage to the monster."

All over the comm's he heard his fleet acknowledge his command, his fleet was ready. Five minutes after Skull Squadron had reported what they had saw, his fleet had shifted into the trademark diamond formation, as they did his fleet's carriers proceeded to launch every fighter and bomber they had. He remembered before he had gotten into Tokyo Bay, he had organized some practice drills in order to get his fleet up to speed with his tactics. The soldiers and crew members that were provided to his fleet were very prompt and obedient to his commands, John always made it a personal goal to meet and learn about his men that were put under his command. Today was their first test of his command, and they were excelling his expectations.

"Sir, sonar buoy four – twelve has a sensor hit!" Marcus yelled out into his microphone.

Suddenly as he said it a loud explosion echoed in the distance as underwater mines began to explode. As they did, radio chatter exploded into the microphone as the Submarine commanders began giving orders for their ships to engage. More explosions and shockwaves followed that sent water into the air outside the bay. The submarines that were station outside the defense line had begun to engage Godzilla.

"This is Saunders of the North Carolina; we have confirmed engagement with the monster, we're driving him towards the fleet." The commander said into his microphone. His battle group had six Virginia Class Submarines that were stationed off the coast of Japan during the Hawaiian Incident, and were now tasked in the defense of Tokyo.

The sub's continued to herd the monster into the bay as they continued to fire off their torpedoes at the monster; two subs rose above the rest of the group to aim at the top portion of Godzilla. Godzilla sensing this turned his head and gave a loud growl, as he did his spines flickered and he propelled himself upwards towards the surface. One sub was very close to him, he was going to make it pay for attacking him.

"This is the SSN-777 North Carolina, target is changing course." "Shit he's surfacing, attention North Dakota; you're in his path get out of there now!"

It was already too late; Godzilla's slammed into the sub with his spines piercing the hull causing the sub to buckle under the change in pressure, many parts of the sub exploded in a brilliance of light that was seen above the water's surface. As the explosion reached the surface, so did Godzilla as a large explosion of water shot out of the water surface. Godzilla bellowed out a challenge as he spotted the large fleet and city that lay before him. As the monster began to advance he heard the loud screams of jet engines as four planes suddenly shot out of the clouds. They were black in color and were very hard for Godzilla to spot, as they shot past the monster, Godzilla turned his head to watch them. The planes slowed a little to turn around to make another pass, as they did the wings expanded outwards in a shape of a W. As soon as they came out of their turn, their wings closed back into their original position and the back tail flaps fold down in to a flat position just like the wings. The four planes shot forward again towards the monster, as they did missiles came out from under the compartments located under the engines and the under belly of the aircraft.

"This is Skull One to Skull Squadron engage; let's show this monster the power of the Wyverns!" Brian said as he pulled the trigger on his joystick.

The rest of his squadron joined in with him, as missiles shot forth from their planes, the missiles shot out towards Godzilla, striking his upper body. Explosions rocked the monster from the front as the monster stumbled a little from the explosions, these missiles were a lot stronger then ones that had hit him before, this had caught him off guard. As soon as the planes flew past him, he regained his composure and whipped around, his spines began to glow a blue color. The monster was about to fire his nuclear breath when suddenly missiles and large cannon shells exploded all over the creature's body. Godzilla was thrown backwards into the water as the whole fleet opened up on the monster. As he plummeted into the dark waters the fleet stopped, and waiting for him to rise again. The wait was very short, as a plasma beam exploded forth from under the water; the beam clipped one of the wings of one of the X-02's. The plane began to roll around and around as the pilot lost control, the pilot clicked a switch on her console, as she did the whole front section of the plane exploded forth from the rest of the plane. It was a small escape pod that shot out towards the cityscape, as it came over land a large parachute opened up allowing it to drift to the ground safely. The pilot pressed another button, as she did the rest of the plane that continued to fall to the ocean floor below exploded in a brilliance of light. This was a fail safe device that was implemented so the plane's experimental secrets would be kept safe.

"This is Rachael Edge, I made it out guys." Rachael said as her escape pod touched down on the ground.

"Thank god, Rachael get out of the area, there's little more you can do." Brian said as he banked his plane around into another turn towards Godzilla.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir for my sloppiness."

"You did fine, now get out of here!"

The three planes shot past again firing off more missiles at the now surfaced Godzilla. Godzilla was furious at how this force was getting the better of him, he looked at the fleet and bellowed another roar, as he did he launched out a blue beam of pure plasma at two of the ships. The two destroyers exploded into fire as people began to spill over the decks screaming and panicking.

"Shit, sir two of our front destroyers are hit, their sinking!" Marcus called back at John.

"All ships continue engaging Godzilla, fire everything at him!" John said back.

The fleet opened up again as all the ships lit up. All the weapons on all the ships began to fire, from 450mm shells to machine gun fire pelted and peppered Godzilla's hide as skin and muscle tissue fell to the water below him. Godzilla bellowed in pain but continued his advance; his rage was being fueled even more from this attack. His jaws parted as more plasma splashed from his mouth, a beam exploded forth and struck a destroyer. He wasn't done by a long shot though; he held his mouth open and dragged the beam into a nearby battleship. The ship exploded with a thunderous explosion as the whole ship rocked in the ocean, people were spilling off the decks screaming from the fires that were upon them.

"Son of a bitch!" John scream as the light from the explosion blinded him.

"Sir, we need to do something about that damn beam of his!" Marcus yelled as he continued to draw orders on his console for the rest of the fleet. He was repositioning some of the fleet in order to compensate for the loss of four ships.

"Well that's what were going to do this, this is John to all battleships engage your TLS Systems, do not fire until he parts his lips, when he does fire on his mouth with the lasers!" John yelled into the microphone to his fleet.

As he did, his ship along with the remaining four other battleships brought out their TLS Systems from under them. The transformation only took twenty seconds to complete, in this situation though it felt like and eternity.

"This is John to Alan, get you fleet into the fight and surround him, engage him from all sides!"

"You got it John." Alan said as he commanded his fleet to break away from the rest of the flotilla.

As he did, the British Royal Navel started to circle around towards Godzilla; the ships began to open up on Godzilla as they approached him. Godzilla was now being pelted from all sides. The ships started to encircle the giant monster as the Royal Navy surrounded him, he was trapped and confused on what target to destroy first. As he continued to look around in every direction, his attention was refocused when he recognized a ship to his left. The ship had shifted its form and now had a large barrel at the front section of the ship. The monster growled recognizing this ship from before in the past when he had passed a large island chain the humans had inhabited. He growled with frustration and his spines started to glow blue again, as he reared back a sharp stinging pain surged through his body. His body rocked forward as missiles slammed all over his body from behind him, his feet finally lost their footing as the constant barrage of missile continued to slam into his back. The Manchester had let loose with all of her LRM Systems, within a few seconds over a hundred missiles were fired off of the great battleship. Godzilla had fallen into the ocean after losing his footing, but recovered quickly, the monster shot his body out from the water and turned towards the Manchester and shot out his Red Spiral Beam showing his anger to the world. The Manchester's bridge section disappeared into bubbling ooze and explosions as the ship was hit by the beam. Radio chatter fell to silence as the flagship of the British Royal Navy began to sink into the darkness of Tokyo Bay. John stared in shock as he watched the monster slowly turned back towards his fleet.

"What the hell was that, none of your ships fired at him, what kind of plan was that?" One of the British Officers screamed into the radio.

"His back was turned to us we didn't have a firing solution damnit!" John yelled back into the microphone.

"Look out!" Marcus screamed as Godzilla opened his mouth, he was aiming straight at the Saratoga.

Just as Godzilla began to push the plasma out of his mouth, all the battleships shot their TLS System Cannon's into the monsters mouth. A large blue flash of light exploded into his mouth as Godzilla fell backwards slamming into the water, blood and skin scattered all over in the water. Everyone on the Saratoga began to cheer in triumph as Godzilla slammed into the water; they had hit their mark with excellent precision.

"Jesus folks that was a damn fine shot from all of you!" John yelled at his fleet as a smile came across his face.

The excitement was dashed as a large black figure exploded out of the water's bellowing out an ear piercing roar to the world. Godzilla looked down at the fleet with rage in his eyes; the people on these ships would pay for what they did to him. John stared up at the monster; he saw that they had indeed done some damage to the monster, the monsters mouth was really messed up as chunks of skin was drooping off of the side of his face. John looked into the beasts eyes, as the beast stared back, the two eyes met and with that Godzilla screamed another bellow as his spines started to glow a dark blood red. John was beginning to have feelings of déjà vu as he stared back at Godzilla.

"All ships fire on the monster, do not let him fire another bit of plasma at us, kill this monster!" John yelled into the microphone as the world exploded into gun, and missile fire as the fleet again opened up on the monster.

Godzilla bellowed in agony, as he did a large flash of red light emanated all around the beast's upper body, as it did the creature went into a frenzy. Godzilla began blasting out his Red Spiral Beam hitting six ships to the right of the Saratoga. As the ships exploded into a brilliance of light, the shockwaves shook the ships all around knocking the crew members in the ships off their feet. Godzilla continued to fire shot after shot at other ships, another brilliance of red light shot around his upper body, this time the shockwave literally expelled out onto some of the ships too close to the monster causing them to explode into flames. Crew members of many ships were spilling out into the ocean as the beast continued his frenzied onslaught; the bay was now literally on fire. The temperature of the area was rising dramatically with each shot of plasma that rang of Godzilla's mouth, the crew of the Saratoga could do little but to watch as the ships around her were turned into flames as Godzilla's rage continued to grow. John was horrified; his eyes were wide with fear as once again Godzilla turned his gaze onto the bridge section of the Saratoga. He started to scream but no words came out, he was scared into silence, he along with the rest of his crew on the bridge was frozen in fear. Godzilla bellowed a screeching roar at the ship again, as he did John took notice of one thing; Godzilla's eyes were not his normal brown color. They were now a color of blood red; he could see it in the monsters eyes that his rage and anger could not be contained. John continued to watch as the monster reared his head back; as he did another shockwave of red light exploded from his chest, this time Godzilla was going to shoot his plasma at the Saratoga. Godzilla opened his mouth as a blood red plasma beam splashed forth from his mouth; as soon as it did a large explosion rocked the monsters headed backwards, the beam splashed up towards the night sky harmlessly. Godzilla fell back again into the dark waters of the bay, as the sound of a screaming jet shot past the fleet; it was Skull One from Skull Squadron. He had fired his last missile into Godzilla's mouth right before his beam had fully expelled out of his throat.

"Your all clear Saratoga, I'll swing back around and try and keep him busy while you guys get the hell out of here!" Brian yelled into his microphone as he started to bank his plane back around for another pass.

"You heard him, all ships move out of the bay, get to open water as fast as you can, there is little else we can do here and I will not stand by and let my men get slaughtered!" John yelled into his microphone.

The remaining ships of the fleet began to slowly move towards the open waters of the Pacific Ocean. The Saratoga was in the front of the pack of ships, only fifteen ships had remained from the whole fleet, seven of those were part of the British Royal Navy that had continued to fight under Johns command. John was breathing a very large sigh of relief as he looked around his bridge. His men had regained their composure and were continuing to carry out their tasks; it's rare to be able to stare death in his face and live to tell about it. John knew how fortunate he was, and how fortunate his crew was to not be dead right now. He could now understand why Miki wasn't able to tlak to or sense Godzilla's presence anymore, what ever that monster was, it was a demon of pure evil. John turned back and looked at the blaze that continued to rage over the bay area, he had lost many ships and alot of men today. He looked up to see that Skull One was patrolling the area, Brian was indeed a very good pilot, he had single handedly rescued a battleship from Godzilla's wrath, as suddenly as that thought crossed his mind, as large flash of light exploded forth from the dark waters. A bright red flash of light exploded forth from the water surface and continued to expand around the point of origin. Suddenly John's eyes went wide seeing the large explosion of light engulf three more of his ships that were lagging behind the rest of the fleet. The ships exploded as the light expanded past them, two more ships were then suddenly engulfed in the expanding light. Everyone on the bridge could hear the screams of the ship's crew members as they were burned alive from the inside out. The advancing light had stopped short from engulfing two more destroyers, as it did the bright light began to slowly fade away. As the light finally faded, a black figure rose from the dark water's of Tokyo Bay. Godzilla stood in the middle of the flaming wreckage of all the ships he had destroyed single handedly. The monster's gaze turned towards Tokyo, he then released a large bellow of challenge that echoed all throughout the bay area. Godzilla had torn through the main defense line of the humans, now the city itself would take the full force of his rage. Godzilla slowly began to wade between the burning husks of the many destroyers and battleships he had destroyed. Over head he heard the screaming engine of a jet as it past over him again, he couldn't help but take a pot shot at the flying enemy. His spines sparkled in a brilliance of blue light as plasma shot forth from his mouth. His aim was true to his target, the planes back end exploded into a brilliance of light as the plane flipped over and over from the explosion. The plane began to fall towards the ocean, John and his crew were all watching and praying that the escape pod would activate. Their prayers were answered as a small explosion sent forth the frontal section of the plane towards the mainland of Japan. John breathed a sigh of relieve, as he picked up his microphone.

"Brian are you ok, how you doing?"

"Other then being a little banged up I'm fine sir, looks like I won't be returning to the Stennis." Brian said as he gasped for air.

"You did fine soldier, just get out of the area and link up with a recovery team inside the city."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." "This is Skull One to Skull Two and Three, return to the Stennis, stay out of the fight unless Admiral John states otherwise, you guys are under his direct command now.

"Yes Sir!" Skull Two and Three both replied as they turned their aircraft back towards the damaged fleet that continued out into open waters.

Godzilla continued his path towards land, he slowly moved closer and closer towards the Harbor which was now a buzz with activity as military tanks were getting into position. The first defensive line had failed, now it was up to the ground forces to halt Godzilla's advance on Tokyo. All eyes now turned towards the mass tank forces that had amassed around the bay area, reporters from all over had witnessed the great battle in Tokyo Bay. The world's population was in awe over what had unfolded in Tokyo Bay, people who were watching their television sets were in shock and awe over what the monster had done. Reporters and news anchors around the world were reporting the images live and were having their own debates and ideas about the whole situation. The big question that was on everyone's mind was, could Godzilla be stopped.

Alex and Shawn continued to watch Godzilla's approach to land from the Prime Ministers Bunker; they were stunned of how much firepower was thrown at him. Alex was now especially worried about the whole situation, his friends fleet was destroyed within an hour and had done little to stall the monsters advance into Tokyo.

"This Shawn to all ground forces, this is it, this is your time to prove yourselves." "Godzilla is continuing north and will be on land in five minutes, Major Strickland, your forces along with the Russians are the closet tank platoons for an intercept."

"This is Major Strickland, Team Idaho is ready, we'll give that bastard a good Idaho welcome."

"Don't over extend and don't be reckless Strickland, we have to stop him at all costs."

"Don't worry sir, we're Marines, we'll walk on water if we have to, now lets knock this fucker off this island."

With that the tanks platoons began to move into positions around the structures in the bay area, Team Idaho was setting up a defensive position that would allow for an ambush on Godzilla. The Command Bunker staff watched as Team Idaho along with the 408th Russian Armored Division coordinated a proper defense together.

"How much longer until the Super X is ready?" Hideki asked as he watched the main screen.

"The Missiles are being prepped with the ANEB Warheads; the Super X is almost ready for launch sir." "It shouldn't be long, we're also coordinating with the ground forces to begin luring operations, we're going to draw him out in the open away from the skyscrapers."

"Let's just hope something works out of all of this." Hideki replied to the commander.

"Sir I'm sure it will, we got to have faith." Shawn said as he stared into the Prime Minister's eyes.

Even though he said it, even Shawn was lacking in the faith department in his thoughts, everyone was after seeing Godzilla's Destructive power in the bay area. Everyone knew they had to hold their positions and keep fighting though. This monster had to be stopped once and for all, it had caused enough death and destruction over the sixty years of its existence.

Major Strickland continued to look towards the waters of the bay area; he was perched outside the open hatch of his M1A2 Abrams that sat next to a large storage building. His platoon had position itself around the warehouse district of the Tokyo Harbor, they were going to use the buildings to confuse and engage the monster with hit and run tactics. It was calm even though the fires from the last engagement continued to rage out on the waters inside the bay area. Strickland took a deep breath as he continued to stare at the continuing inferno; he knew his current task was nowhere near an easy one. He wanted to lure the monster away and try and avoid a direct confrontation with the monster, he knew his men were no match for the monster, deep down he felt nothing on this world could even stand up to the fury of this monster. He knew the Russians were eagerly waiting to finally have a crack at the monster, the United States had their chance to down the monster and failed, he knew this engagement would not end well.

"Sir, the Ruskies are reporting their in position and ready to engage, they haven't agreed to your plan though, seems the want to take on the monster in full force." The tank driver said as he fiddled with his steering wheel.

"Fucking idiots, it's amazing how stubborn they can be, battleships against a monster that size is one thing, but tanks are a whole different story." Strickland replied back.

"What about our tanks, do we continue on luring tactics or are we going toe to toe?" The tank gunner asked.

"Were going to fire of two shells and fall back to our positions and wait until the Russians have all their fun, then we will try and get the monster to follow us." "I'm not letting any of my marines die needlessly."

As soon as he finished his sentence a large tidal wave smashed into the dock that lay before them causing crates and other loose objects to scatter all around the area. With that another wave of splashed forth from the ocean, as it did the familiar black figure of Godzilla rose up from the water. The monsters eyes moved in different directions as he studied his surrounds. He then focused his eyes forward and bellowed an extremely loud roar to the world. Godzilla was still very agitated from his last battle, his heart burned with pure hatred now. Slowly the monster climbed onto land as he slowly moved out of the bay, the monster sights had been set towards the distance, towards the Shinjuku District. The monster start to wade forward between the warehouses that lay around him, the tank platoons around him began to track their target with their turrets.

"This is Strickland, Team Idaho do not engage until he moves further onto land."

Team Idaho's tank platoon started their engines and began to move into different positions, just as suddenly as they did loud cracking sound exploded all around. The Russian Tank platoons had begun to open fire. Explosion ripped all around the monsters chest and sides as tank shell after tank shell slammed into the giant monster.

"God damnit, this isn't good, all tanks pull back into secondary defensive positions!" Strickland yelled into his microphone.

"Sir, do you want our gunners to go hot or what?" The tank driver yelled back at his Major.

"Negative, let these Ruskies have a crack at the monster, then we will begin our operation." "Let all the MRLS Batteries know that the Russians have engaged Godzilla, tell them they can start their attack on the monster."

"Command, this Idaho One, MRLS Batteries are go for their attacks, the monster is currently stalled close to the docks."

"Roger that, relaying orders over to the artillery units"

General Shawn grabbed a microphone and proceeded to contact Idaho One on a private channel, he was concerned for Strickland, he wasn't following the plan that was given to him.

"Major Strickland this is General Shawn, what's going on down there, why is your team pulling back from the battle?"

"Sir, you saw what that thing did to our fleet; a stand still battle is suicide." "It would be better for our team to lure the monster so the Japanese can use their new tinker toy against it."

"You have a point Strickland; alright wait until you know you can get the monsters attention then engages." Said Shawn.

"You heard the man folks; let's pull back to Checkpoint Bravo." "Let these Russians have their crack at Godzilla." Strickland said as he closed the hatch to his Abrams.

With that Idaho started to pull back in a Staggered Column Formation down the streets connecting the docks to the main roads. As they did more shells exploded on Godzilla's body, his attention was now turned towards the east as the Russians began to advance their tank columns towards the monster. As the monster began to start his advance on the tanks, missile struck all over his body from above, the MRLS's all over the area had began to let loose with their long range fire power. Godzilla stopped and looked around frantically as explosions rocked his body all over, his confusion was growing and so was his anger. Suddenly an image struck into Godzilla's mind, an image that had saddened and angered him dearly, it was the image of his father when his body started to fail him. The images started to flash faster and faster as his father began to melt as the humans shot at him from all sides with strange chilling weapons. Finally Godzilla's mind snapped back to reality, as it did his body began to shimmer as heat began to build up around him; his spines flashed a purplish color. As suddenly as his spines flashed, a large ball of energy engulfed Godzilla and expelled forth around the area in all directions. Buildings exploded all around the monster as the shockwave shot forth, the tanks in the general area began to ignite as the temperature rose at an astonishing rate. Soldiers and tanks began to retreat in every direction but it was too late, as the light continued to engulf a large portion of the docks and the side streets adjacent to the docks. Screams from the dying Russian could be heard from all over and through the microphone as they were burned alive and vaporized by the intense energy and heat. Another flash of light sprang forth from the monsters body that blew away the remaining wreckage and buildings that remained standing around Godzilla. The monster roared in triumph and anger at the world, the images that had flashed before him had awakened a great anger that lay dormant in the deepest parts of his mind. He was finally going to get his revenge on the humans that had haunted him and his family for so long.


End file.
